OneKind
OneKind, ранее «Защитники животных» ( )About OneKind — благотворительная зоозащитная общественная организация, ведущая работу в направлении улучшения жизни животных в Великобритании, Европе и за ее пределами. Осуществляет деятельность посредством проведения высокопрофильных публичных кампаний, политического лоббирования, расследований, образовательных программ и исследований. Организация в её нынешнем виде и под известным сейчас названием была создана в 1990 году. Ранее она была известна как Шотландское общество по предупреждению вивисекции ( ), основанное в 1911 году герцогиней Ниной Дуглас-Гамильтон, супругой 13-го герцога Гамильтона. Нынешние герцогиня и герцог Гамильтон 15-й также участвуют в деятельности организации.Catherine Lyst. A noble fight for animal rights. BBC News, 23 January 2006. Исполнительный директор Фиона Огг.Advocates for Animals: Celebrities line up to support OneKind campaign Умеренная позиция OneKind придерживается прагматичного подхода к вопросам благосостояния животных, предпочитая сотрудничество с законодателями и лицами, заинтересованными в экспериментах на животных. Они противопоставляют благотворительность крайним формам протеста и публично дистанцируется от актов насилия со стороны экстремистов движения за права животных. Организация следует своей генеральной линии: «''HumanKind. AnimalKind. OneKind''», полагая, что объединение, а не противостояние приводит к прогрессу. OneKind — одна из нескольких групп, борющихся против вивисекции, внесшая свой вклад в создание Закона, регулирующего обращение с подопытными животными, принятого в 1986 году. Бывший руководитель Ле Уорд охарактеризовал его как «''один из лучших законов''» в сравнении с законодательством других стран, добавив, что «''большинство ученых Великобритании, как не находящиеся под защитой закона 1986 года, окажутся в суде за жестокое обращение с животными''».Minutes of Evidence, Question 1384. Select Committee on Animals In Scientific Procedures, March 12, 2002. Уорд также работал в Комитете по вопросам экспериментов на животных, функции которого и установлены законом 1986 года. В 1991 году организация выступила с критикой экспериментов на обезьянах в Великобритании, что привело к нападению на упомянутые в докладе лаборатории с бутылками с зажигательной смесью со стороны экстремально настроенных активистов освобождения животных. В ответ OneKind ограничила тираж следующего доклада 1992 года, призвав редакторов «''по своему усмотрению''» не конкретизировать лаборатории или ученых.Animal campaigners pinpoint 'trivial experiments'. New Scientist, Issue 1807, February 8, 1992. В 1992 году по результатам теледебатов директора OneKind Ле Уорда и Колина Блэкмора, активного сторонника экспериментов на животных, был сформирован Boyd Group — двусторонний форум для обсуждения вопросов, касающихся экспериментов на животных.Kenneth Boyd. Bringing both sides together. Camb Q Healthc Ethics. 1999; 8:43-5. PMID 9924617 Организация утверждает, что такой подход привел к достижению согласия между исследователями и защитниками животных по вопросу запрета тестирования на животных косметической продукции. Умеренная позиция организации подвергается критике внутри сообщества защитников прав животных. Так Национальное общество против вивисекции назвало Boyd Group «''упражнениями в пиаре''».Minutes of Evidence, Question 1362. Select Committee on Animals In Scientific Procedures, March 12, 2002. Уорд объяснил свою позицию в интервью Nature: «''Я хотел бы увидеть полное прекращение экспериментов на животных, но я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что это произойдет за одну ночь''».Emma Marris. Animal research: Grey Matters. Nature, 13 December 2006. С этого момента Уорд покинул Boyd Group, сочтя ситуацию «патовой», но в 2006 году продолжал настаивать на ее полезности, говоря, что это «''одно из немногих мест, где умеренные активисты и умеренные исследователи могут сесть и обсудить что-либо''». Джейн Гудолл Приматолог Джейн Гудолл была президентом OneKind с 1998 по 2008 год.Yudhijit Bhattacharjee, Defending captivity. Science, Vol. 320. no. 5881, p. 1269, June 6, 2008. В мае 2008 года она описала новую секцию для приматов в Эдинбургском зоопарке как «прекрасное сооружение», где обезьянам «''вероятно, лучше чем в дикой природе, как, например в Будонго, где каждая шестая попадает в проволочную ловушку, или таких странах, как Конго, где шимпанзе, обезьяны и гориллы отстреливаются для употребления в пищу''». Mike Wade, Zoos are best hope, says Jane Goodall. The Times, May 20, 2008. Что вступает в противоречие с позицией OneKind по плененным животным, которые заявили, что Гудолл «''имеет право на собственное мнение, но наша позиция не изменится. Мы выступаем против содержания животных в неволе для развлечений''». Tim Walker, Is Jane Goodall about to lose her post?, The Daily Telegraph, May 23, 2008. В июне 2008 года Гудолл подтвердила, что уходит с поста президента организации, сославшись на плотный график и пояснив, что ей «''просто не хватает времени на это''». См. также * Шотландское общество по предотвращению жестокого обращения с животными * Помощь животным Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт OneKind Категория:Движение за права животных Категория:Зоозащитные организации Великобритании Категория:Появились в 1911 году Категория:Негосударственные организации Категория:Общественные организации